


We've Got A Deal

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BJ Is A Horny Ass Ghost, Canon Compliant, Curses, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Sex, Horny Beetlejuice, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Beetlejuice, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Sex Curse, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Teasing, Under the Table, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Beetlejuice makes a demon deal that gets you desperately horny for him for 24 hours straight. You find out, and get sweet revenge.





	We've Got A Deal

Beetlejuice paces in the hellish abode of the demon he summoned.

“Alright, alright, just listen. Hey– Hermano! You gotta help me out here.”

The demon sighs. “What? What do you want?”

“I need something real good. Something that’ll knock my socks off. Hers too!”

“Why don’t you just do it?”

“Well. I would. Duh. I just, uh… y'know, I don’t have the juice for it right now.”

“You’re not powerful enough,” the demon smirks, sitting forward, and BJ growls.

“You want my business or not, chump?”

The demon sighs again. “I can offer you a sex curse.”

“Curse…” BJ shifts. “Yeah, just… why don’t we call it a spell, alright?”

The demon shrugs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Once I cast it, your lover will want you desperately for 24 hours.”

“In other words, (y/n)’s gonna want me to rail her on every fuckin surface of the house for an entire day?” BJ grins.

“Essentially,” the demon mutters, making a face. “Do we have a deal?”

“Hell yeah we do!” Beetlejuice jumps up, shaking the demon’s hand heartily. “Throw in an extra hour for me, will ya?” He winks, and appears with a black poof back in the bedroom.

You come out of the shower, squeezing your hair out, and suddenly frown.

“What…” you murmur, and look up at your undead boyfriend, spread out on the bed with a dead rose between his teeth.

“Heya babes,” he smirks, and you can’t explain it– you just need him.

You drop the towel, and stride over to the bed, sliding into his lap and making out with him. You drag yourself against his growing bulge, moaning softly into his neck. You must be PMSing, cause you’ve never wanted Beetlejuice so fucking bad.

You lick over his lips and up to his nose, nearly coming then and there as he grabs your tits.

“Awww fuck yeah!” BJ shouts, moving his hands down to your hips, and dragging you down against him, “I got 24 hours of this?!”

You pause, and tear yourself away from him for a second. Your eyes narrow, and you sniff him. He doesn’t smell like his usual grave rot and deadly nightshade cologne. He smells like demon ash.

You get off him, crossing your arms, and he follows quickly, pants unzipped.

“Wait! Wait, babes, you can’t leave me like this!”

“I can very much leave you like this.”

Opening the book BJ had taken out on the mantle, you start to read the demon incantation.

“AW NAH!” BJ shouts, before you’re transported down to the same demon’s lair. You’re a little bit freaked out, since all this dead, supernatural stuff only really started a year ago for you, but you adjust to the fiery living room you’ve just transported yourself to.

“Ah,” the demon looks you up and down, then takes his reading glasses off. “(y/n) I presume?”

“Same spell,” you grit out, “All day.”

The demon chuckles. “Have fun.” He shakes your hand.

When you get back, BJ is pouting in his old musty chair. He looks up.

“You didn’t have to reverse it, y'know. It’s basically just satanic viagra, I mean, c'mon.”

You wait for it to hit, standing by the mantle, and when it does, he looks at you, eyes lit up.

“Oh…” he looks down at his crotch. “Oh hell yeah, babes, I am feelin’ it…” He gets up, walking over as he realizes what you’ve done. “Oh, see this is why we’re MADE for each other… oh yeah… I am gonna make that pussy feel so good, babygirl–”

“I’m inviting Barbara and Adam over for dinner.”

“Na-ffija-ne-do-eeueuuigh!”

BJ watches you walk off, falling to his knees and throwing a mini tantrum.

Later, at dinner, you sit across the table from the ghostly couple you two are friends with.

“What a lovely surprise,” Adam says, sipping his drink, “Barbara and I were just fiddling around the house when we got your invitation.”

“That’s what we’re supposed to be doing,” BJ mutters bitterly, “‘Cept a little less fiddling, and a lot more f–”

You kick him in the crotch, and smile sweetly.

“We hadn’t seen you in so long, figured it would be a good time.” You try not to look at your boyfriend, as the spell is still in effect. Honestly, you just want to get down underneath this table and suck him off, but this is his punishment for putting a damn sex curse on you.

“Is… everything alright?” Barbara asks, exchanging looks with you, and you cross your legs, trying to ignore the lewd gestures BJ is making with his tongue at you.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, just… feeling a little hot.”

“Wish we could feel hot,” Barbara sighs, “Or feel anything. Being dead sucks sometimes.”

“You’re right, honey,” Adam agrees, “At least we didn’t go pale, though. Uh, no offense, Beej.”

“None… none taken…” He must be really distracted, cause he totally would’ve taken offense to that. Your boyfriend suddenly clears his throat, and looks down. “Ah, look at that, dropped my napkin, oh…” He drops down to his hands and knees to crawl under the table. Your eyes widen as you feel him roughly bury himself between your legs. Barb and Adam raise their eyebrows in alarm as the table bumps up a little. You tilt your head back for a split second, before you clamp your thighs shut on his head.

“Get. Out,” you growl, and the Maitlands look up at you.

“Did we do something wrong?” Adam asks, and you look up.

“N-not you! I was just talking to… um…” You look at the food on your plate. “I don’t like my peas… in my gravy.”

BJ sits in his seat again, holding his neck. You look at the exposed skin there, and want nothing more than for him to pin you down and destroy you. You want his spooky, dirty fingers all over you, on you, inside you. Is he…

You try your hardest not to look under the table… but you can’t help it. Taking a quick peek, you see his hand on his cock, stroking himself through his slacks with his napkin over top. The clear outline of it is noticeable, and so fucking big. Your mouth waters as you tear your eyes away, and try not to rub yourself against your chair for relief.

“Come n get it,” Beej hisses so only you can hear, smug smile on his lips.

“Well, this was fun,” you suddenly say.

“Yes, I guess we should be–” Adam starts to say, but Beetlejuice has already started pushing them up and out the door.

“Love you guys– love your shirt buddy, we still shop at the same store, good catch up, we’ll do lunch, SEE YA!”

The door slams, and you’re thrown against the wall by BJ’s invisible force, chest heaving. Fuck, you’ve never been so horny, never needed anyone this bad.

Beej’s eyes roam your body, and he starts doing what he likes to call his “mating” dance, shaking his arms and dancing toward you.

“C'mere, doll,” he growls, and dips you, kissing you hard. You moan through it, and start to palm him, desperate to get that big cock out and inside you. He bucks into your palm, and you finally take him out, stroking up to the head.

“Fuck me from behind, daddy, fucking please?” you gasp urgently. _Holy hell, you need him so bad._ Beetlejuice looks at you, his voice becoming normal and serious.

“You know, when I died, I thought I would be doomed to my own eternal hell. They must have gotten the papers mixed up.” He attacks you again with kisses up your back, and parts your legs a little more, pushing in.

“Oh, ohhh yeah…” Beej hisses, “Daddy’s girl… so fucking good, babes…” He keeps thrusting, rocking you against the coffee table.

“Mmm,” you whine, and you’re both already so close. All you’d really need right now is–

He pulls out, flips you around, and goes back in, kissing you rough and sloppy. He hooks one of your legs over his shoulder, going even deeper with the new angle. You moan into his mouth, grabbing at his wild hair, and come hard around his cock. He grunts in relief, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and coming on your chest. You look down, and think about how hot that is.

“Oh, sweetie. You remembered,” you tease, getting up and dragging a finger through it, “I like it messy.” Beej lays back on the bed, letting out a breath.

“You know me, babe. I always get messy,” he grins, whistling in awe. “Wowsers. What a roll in the hay.”

“And we still have half a day of this stupid little curse left,” you grin. He wiggles his eyebrows at you.


End file.
